SKuBMAVL Folge 6 Der verlorene Ring
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Panik bei Sanji. Er hat seinen verlobungsring verloren und muss ihn finden bevor Merit nach Hause kommt.


Der verlorene Ring

Die Jungs sind zuhause, Merit und Selas sind unterwegs und geben Kaibas Geld aus  
Vegeta und Bakura zocken auf der PS3 Dead or Alive 9  
Mokuba, Mibo, Sanji sehen zu  
Kaiba malt auf einer Leinwand ein Bild von einem Wasserfall

Vegetas Figur stirbt  
Vegeta: Kontroller in Ecke werf Das Spiel ist doof!  
Bakura: Kannst ja Lamapalooza spielen, Baby!  
Vegeta: Willst du Ärger?  
Kaiba: streitet nicht! Lasst den Frieden in euren Herzen strahlen!  
Vegeta??? zu Moki Hat der einen neuen Seelenklemptner?  
Mokuba: Ja, irgend so ein Öko- heintje der auf Kräuter und Heilpflanzen schwört.  
Bakura: Das macht der nur so lange, wie ich noch nicht bei ihm war!  
Mokuba: Bitte geh schnell hin! Seto ist gerade ziemlich nervig!  
Kaiba: Hat jemand meine Kräuter gesehen?  
Mibo: Liegen in der Küche neben dem Herd!  
Sanji: glubb  
Mibo: Was?  
Sanji: Die mit den kleinen, schwarzen Blättern?  
Kaiba: Genau die!  
Sanji: He he… die waren in Kains Essen! Mibo: Deswegen ist Kain so weggetreten!  
Kain liegt mit seligem Blick im Gang  
Kain: Nani nani nani …  
Vegeta: Na toll…  
Atemu kommt dazu  
Atemu: Spiel seh Darf ich auch mitspielen?  
Bakura: Wenn du dich traust! Vegi hat eh keine Lust mehr!  
Vegeta: Wer hat das behauptet?  
Bakura: Vegeta Tritt geb  
Atemu: Juhuu! auf Sofa spring und Controller nehm  
Bakura und Atemu spielen  
Sanji: KREEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCH  
Mokuba: Was ist denn los? Was kreischst du so wie ein Mädchen?  
Sanji: kreisch kreisch kreisch kreisch kreisch kreisch Nein, das kann nicht war sein, dass darf nicht war sein… Oh mein Gott!  
Bakura: Der wird dir auch nicht helfen!  
Sanji: heul  
Kaiba: setzt sich zu Sanji und legt ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter Was ist denn los, Sanji? Du kannst es uns sagen, Wir sind alle deine Freunde und werden dir so gut es geht, helfen!  
Sanji: schreit Mein Verlobungsring ist weg!! Schnell suchen!  
Schmeißt alle Kissen samt Bakura und Atemu vom Sofa  
Bakura: Autsch! Warn mich das nächst mal gefälligst vor! Hintern Reib  
Sanji: Ich muss ihn finden… ich muss ihn finden…  
Atemu: Wo hast du ihn denn zuletzt gesehen?  
Sanji: Weiß nicht… Heute morgen, beim Aufstehen!  
Kaiba: Dann gehen wir jetzt in dein Zimmer und suchen ihn! Sanji an Hand nehm  
Sanji: wimmer ja…  
Kaiba und Sanji gehen in Sanjis und Merits Zimmer  
Kaiba: Also… weißt du noch was du gemacht hast als du ihn zuletzt Gesehen hast?  
Sanji: Ich hab ihm ein Guten- Morgen- Bussi gegeben!  
Kaiba: Und wo war er da?  
Sanji: Na an meinem Finger, du Idiot! auf seinen linken Ringfinger Zeig  
Kaiba: Und wann hast du ihn abgemacht?  
Sanji: KEINE - AHNUNG!  
Türschloß klickt, Merit und Selas kommen vollbepackt mit tollen Sachen die das Leben schöner machen, wieder  
Merit: Wir sind wieder daha!  
Selas: Haben unsere Taschen voll beladen!  
Sanji: schluck schwitz Hi! knutsch Hände in Taschen versteck  
Marik: Hast du den Ri… mphf Atemu: Marik Mund zu halt Lass uns lieber PS zocken, Marik! Du weißt wenn erwachsene sich unterhalten müssen wir still sein!  
Marik: waba wisch win werwachswen!  
Atemu: Marik in Wohnzimmer schleif, grins  
Merit: Augenbraue hochzieh Was ist denn mit denen?  
Kaiba: Ähm… wir wollen gemeinsam die Lehren des Fang- schi- La annehmen um unseren inneren Frieden zu finden! rausrede  
(Selas: Ich muss unbedingt Bakura zu diesem Psychomann schicken)  
Merit: Sanji! Du musst mir dann modeln! Ich hab ne neue Nagellack- Kollektion gekauft!  
Sanji: Äh… klar! Ich hab noch was in der Küche zu tun, danach gerne He he… in Küche renn  
Selas: Vegeta hilf mir mal! Musst mal meine Bücher rein tragen! auf Riesen Tüte zeig  
Merit: Kannst du meine auch gleich hoch holen? Der Laster müsste Gleich da sein! Beeil dich aber! In eine Stunde kommt der nächste mit Klamotten und Schuhen!  
Bakura: Du bist doch schon mit mindestens 15 Tüten beladen!  
Merit: Das sind nur Acsescoirs und Make up!  
Selas: Auf einem der LKWs sind auch noch Klamotten von mir! Wehe ihr bringt die durch einander!  
Kaiba: Freut mich, wenn ich euch so eine Freude machen konnte!  
Mokuba: heul bitte nehmt ihm die Kräuter weg! Selas: Keine Sorge, Moki! Ich mach für Morgen gleich einen Termin mit Baku und Marik!  
Mokuba: Danke!

Derweil in der Küche

Sanji: nervös hin und herlauf und dabei alle Schubladen durchwühl Verdammt, verdammt… ich muss ihn finden…  
Mibo: Mach mal eine Ruhigen! Vielleicht ist er in den Ausguss Gefallen!  
Sanji: heul Mein Leben ist vorbei Mibo: Jo! Genau so ist es! Schau doch mal unter den Schrank da!  
Sanji: hinhecht Hast du ihn da gesehen?  
Mibo: Nö! Wollte dir nur zeigen wie viel Staub sich da angesammelt hat! Sanji: Küchenbeil nach Mibo werf Ich hab gerade andere Probleme!  
Mibo: kopf runter nehm, das Beil bleibt 10 cm über seinem Kopf Stecken Schluck  
Merit: in Küche komm Du Schatz! Ich ha…  
Sanji: Hey mein Engel! Sorry, ich hab gerade keine Zeit!  
Hände in Taschen steck und in sein Zimmer renn  
Merit: Was ist denn mit dem?  
Mibo: auf Beil zeig Er ist wohl leicht gereizt!  
Merit: Warum? Kopf schief leg  
Mibo: Er sucht irgend was  
Merit: seufz kopfschüttel Wie sieht es hier überhaupt aus? anfang auf zu räumen Hilfst du mir?  
Mibo: Sehe ich so aus als würde ich aufräumen?  
Merit: Mibo am Kragen pack Es wird gleich jeder sehen, dass du nicht auf mich gehört hast!  
Mibo: Schon gut! mit aufräum Was wolltest du Sanji eigentlich Sagen?  
Merit: Geht dich dass irgendwas an?  
Mibo: Öhm… ja?  
Merit: Nein! Und jetzt schaff den Müll raus! Mibo Müllbeutel In Hand drück  
Mibo: drop, aus Küche schlürf

In Sanjis Zimmer

Sanji: Wo ist er… wo ist er …. Alle Fächer und Schränke durchwühl  
Mokuba: Hier ist er auch nicht! unterm Bett rum kriech  
Kain: Hier draußen ist er auch nicht! im Gang rum krauch  
Vegeta: transportiert gerade die Einkäufe im Garten ist er auch Nicht!  
Bakura: Im Keller auch nicht!  
Sanji: heul Ich muss es ihr wohl sagen…  
Mokuba: Soll ich mit kommen?  
Sanji: sich selbst motivier Ich bin ein Mann! Ich schaff dass schon!  
Merit: um Ecke schiel Schatz?  
Sanji: Merit mit großen Augen ankuck und anfang mit weinen  
Merit: Sanji umarm Oh, was ist los, Schatz? Ein Bub weint doch nicht!  
Mokuba: kopfschüttel Da bin ich ja noch männlicher!  
Merit: Mokuba mit todesblick anstarr Machst du dich gerade Über Sanji lustig?  
Mokuba: Nein, nie im Leben!  
Merit´: So, Was ist los, Schatz? Du kannst mir alles sagen!  
Sanji: Ich hab meinen Verlobungsring verloren!  
Merit: Du hast was?  
Sanji: Ich hab den Ring verloren!  
Merit: Augenbraue heb Äh… Hehe… vor Lachen umfall  
Mokuba & Sanji: Hä?  
Merit: lol lol lol lol lol Tränen wegwisch Ach du bist schon ein Herzl!  
Mokuba: Ich versteh nur Bahnhof! Du auch?  
Sanji: wieder kurz vorm weinen ist Findest du das etwa gut und willst nicht mehr mit mir verlobt sein?  
Merit: Wa- Wie kommst du darauf? Hier! Ich hab sie doch! Schachtel zeig  
Sanji: in Ohnmacht fall  
Merit: Schatz?

¼ Stunde später

Sanji liegt auf dem Sofa, Mokuba fächert ihm Luft zu  
Mokuba: Wieso hattest du die Ringe?  
Merit: Ich hab heute unsere Namen rein gravieren lassen! Mokuba: Zeig mal!  
Merit: Ringe geb  
Mokuba: Ähm… Merit?  
Merit: Ja?  
Mokuba: Dein Name ist falsch geschrieben!  
Merit: WAAAASSS? Zeig her!  
Im Ring steht Merid  
Merit: Ich bring ihn um! stürmt los zum Juwelier  
Mokuba: Vielleicht sollte sie jemand aufhalten… ach was solls…

Keine Angst! Der Juwelier lebt noch und hat den Fehler berichtigt. Sanji und Merit haben jetzt gravierte Ringe und sind glücklich. Bakura und Marik haben sich um den Psychiater gekümmert und Kaiba ist seine Kräuterwahn wieder los. 


End file.
